Killjoys running
by killersmoke
Summary: The killjoys are having a bit of trouble...well more than usual, with BLI/nd. Will they be able to get through it all alive? Slight Party Ghoul / fun party / Frerard in later chapters.
1. Worried mother

(time: 2:45)

Gerard takes out his cigarette and blows the smoke from his mouth. "Hey, Kobra." Gerard glances at his younger brother that is sitting on their cars hood fiddling with a magazine. "Yeah, Party?" Mikey sighs and looks at Party. "When is Jet Star and Fun Ghoul coming back?" Kobra sighs very loudly "Stop worrying. Their not 5 years old and need you to baby sit them!" Party pouts and drops his cigarette and puts it out with his foot. He looks out into the Desert with a sad look on his face. "I know but, you never know…..especially if BLI gets them." Kobra put the magazine on his lap and put his sunglasses on the top of his head. "Party, come on. They're fine. If they need us, they'll contact us." "But wh-" Kobra stares at him "Party." party looks down at his feet "Fine. You're right." Kobra picks his magazine back up and flips through the pages. Then they both looked when they heard Frank yell "YO! GUYS, COME QUICK!" Party took off like a bullet. As kobra just took his sweet time going over there with a steady fast walk. As Party gets to Fun first he looks around. "What's up Fun?" Fun smiles his big grin filled with teeth. "Oh, well you see….I kinda lost Jet." Party drooped his arms and slouched. "How is that even possibly… ..I mean you can see his fro from a mile away!" Fun laughed lightly "Oh, yeah I know well, I kinda ran a head of him and then I didn't see him anymore when I turned around." Party lifted his yellow mask onto his forehead "You mean you left him behind." Fun shrugged "I guess so." Party put his mask back down. "Okay I'll be right back." Fun let Party walk off into the desert knowing he could never stop him. Kobra just came up a few seconds later "Where is my brother going?" Fun smiled "Long story, ya' when he gets back." Kobra sighed and put his hands in his pocket.

(Ray's point of view….time:7:56)

I am just sitting there…in the middle of no where, in the dark! Because a dork named FUN GHOUL thought it would be great to run off on me! WHAT A DAY FOR ME! I snap out of my thoughts when I hear footsteps. I grab my ray gun from my holster and stand up. "Who's there?!" I leave my helmet on the ground as I walk towards a figure I can just barley see. "ANSWER!" The figure has his hands up as he stopped walking forward. He mumbled something but I couldn't hear it correctly. "That's it! If you don't answer right now! I'll shot!" He mumbled again louder but I could only make out the latter "y" I raised my ray gun and the figure fell to his knees putting his head down. "I'm coming over!If you try anything…I'LL KILL YOU!" as I went over I had the man look up at me and i saw it was…Party? Oh no…I could have shot him! he had his bandana over his mouth. "Oh, Party I'm sorry!" i took off his mask and he was smiling "Just glade you didn't kill me!" I smiled back.


	2. Halusinate

Party poison's point of view 10:12 pm)

As Jet and I walk through this shitty desert I can't help but wonder if Kobra and Fun came looking for us. What If the did? They could be lost! And that would be my fault! "Jet." I try to find the figure beside me with my hands. "Yeah?" as my hands meet his shoulder i look up at him a bit "Should we contact the others? We might need help." I couldn't tell if Ray nodded or not because I could barely even see my own body parts. It was silent for a moment then he spoke up. "Sure, Party." I smiled and nodded fiddling into my jacket pockets to find a small almost round device that was about as big as the center of my palm. It had no light coming from it. I found the button to it rather quickly and i put near my ears. "Hello, Kobra, Fun. Party here." (read more if you wish)I heard nothing on the other line. "Fun,Kobra?" I started to freak now. "FUN, KOBRA! ANSWER ME!" Jet took me by my shoulders and hugged me causing me to drop the device "Party, calm down." "I can't! They could have gotten lost! They never go to sleep this early! Especially when we're away!" I felt water start to overflow my eyes. Soon, before I knew it, I was crying. Jet tried his best to comfort me but it didn't help at all. I hugged him back with a tight squeeze. I hope their okay, I couldn't live without them.

(Kobra kids POV 11:45 pm)

I watch outside the window of the abandoned gas station. I can't believe they're not back yet! Geez, you'd think a guy like my brother would have gotten ray and then found his way home by now! He does this all the time! I mean, even one time Fun got stuck in a wall in the dark, A WALL! I don't even know how my brother got him out! He is amazing like that, well, that's why he is the leader! Fun comes over and hands me coffee. I give him a look. "I love coffee but it's a bit late, don't ya' think?" Fun shrugs. "Gotta' stay awake for Party and Jet." I sigh and take the coffee. I didn't want to admit it to Frank but I'm afraid that they might be dead.


	3. hey there party

(Fun Ghoul's POV, time: 1:47)

Me and Kobra are still up waiting for them to return. I am sitting outside on our car, yes, I did have the idea to drive to them but i don't want to accidentally hit them or possibly have them come back and we're gone. I cross my arms looking into the Dark desert night. I can't believe he didn't call me on the communicator yet. Some times he needs to call us in stead of being big boss guy who can take care of crap. By himself…Some times I think he might be depressed again. He's more cautious now and he doesn't talk like usual anymore. He's different. I can't explain but he just seems sick, physically and a little mentally. Kobra walks next to me and leans against the car. I can tell her looked worry, I don't blame him. I am too. I mean, the fact we can barely see and the gas stations has light…imagine that they must not even be able to see what they're wearing. As I look out I begin to she a shadow, a smaller figure. Instantly I think, Party! "Party! Where were you? Wheres Jet?" no answer but the figure came closer. As he did I noticed he was limping. "Party?" Mikey said going closer,i grab his arm. "That might not be Party." I whisper and Mikey halts, nodding. "Party, if that's you please, speak up." the figure dropped to his knees I used all my strength to hold me and Kobra from going over there, even though it killed me inside. "F..un….ko..bra." Me and kobra ran as quick as we could and we grabbed the figure as soon as we got in the light, it was Party. I swear my heart stopped when i saw how beat he was. Blood stained from his mouth and stomach. His face had black and blues….well, every where. His knee looked as if someone had shot it, I a summed it did. I knelt down when we set him on the ground, kobra sat and put Party's head on his lap. "Where's Jet?" I whispered in a soft voice. Party made a face that showed he was in pain, but being him he talked. "T-they….t..ook him….i-i coul-" "Shh. that's all we need to know. please save your energy." I interrupted him. he closed his eyes with a nod and I smiled. "I'll go find Jet…again, take care of Party!" I ran and got my communicator and a light then ran into the dark desert, just praying that I find Jet, alive…and when I return Party won't be dead!

(Jet star's POV 2:03)

I couldn't see anything….all I remember is Party screaming….Oh,god. He must have been in so much pain. He told me to stay where i was until he got finished with them but…he never came back. Did they kill him? I don't wanna know, I just don't want to. a tear rolls down my cheeks, cleaning dust off as it goes. I see light in the back ground "JET! Jet Star! COME OUT! It's FUN GHOUL!" I got up and ran to him "GHOUL!" "Star?" I hugged him as soon as I got near him. Then i saw Party only with a few scratches, smiling. And Kobra also smiling. "I missed you guys! I'm glad we're together again. "Me too." Party smiles…but then he's sweet smile turned into a quivering frown and tears were rolling down his pale cheeks. Kobra started to break down as well when he Party have scars and blood. Frank dropped his flash light and screamed as I began to freak as well yelling their names….then next thing I knew I was in BLI. With cuts and bruises. It was a nightmare….oh god. I was tied up,on a chair. "So, Jet Star." I heard a voice scowl. "I heard you got lost, eh? Party helped but sadly, failed." I looked around for the person but no one. I was just in a big white room. "He didn't fail!" I bark in disgust. "Well he did, he is no where to be found…Oh, wait. We found him and KILLED HIM!" "SHUT UP." I heard him laugh "Don't want to face the truth, Jet? Well, soon you and all your little killjoy friends will be done, ghosted. GOT THAT!" he laughed a laugh only a person with no sanity could possibly get from their throat.


	4. we shot for fun

(Kobra kids POV time:3:12)

It's already been more than hour since i saw them. I hope they're okay, damn. Now I'm thinking Party. I look over to see party now wrapped and cleaned. I took off his jacket, holster, and boots. You know, any unneeded items. There was something strange though…his skin got paler and he looks sick. D  
ark circles now around his eyes. He is breathing well and his heart rate is good. I wonder why this is happening to him. I put my hand on his forehead. He's not warm, he's actually really cold. I got a blanket from his closet and put it over him. Then his eyes went open. But…they were all black with red pupils. I walked back wards, wide eyed. What's going on?! What the hell is this?! That's not Party! It can't be! He sat up and gave me his dorky smile but now it was a mouth filled with sharp teeth….the looked like blades off a saw. "P-party?" I get out from my throat, which felt like it was closing violently. "Yes my dear, brother?" He never said that before. he got up and smiled more….more like how Fun smiles. wide, open smile with lots of teeth, ear to ear. I grabbed my ray gun from my holster. "You're not Party." his facial expression went blank, in one instant. "What the hell do you mean? Don't you love your good ole' brother anymore?" What the hell was going on. I raised my Ray gun. He moved closer and i put my finger to the trigger. "Come closer and you're dead." he stopped but then next thing I knew, he was right next to me, he grabbed me by my abdominal area and put me over his shoulder. He's not this strong! not even when we were younger! He could never do this! Little did I notice that I dropped my gun. I couldn't move either. Then another voice came from Party's door way. "Hahaha! Like what I did to your brother, Kobra?!" I could tell it was someone from BLI. "What the hell did you do to my brother?!" I shout, rage now in my blood. "I tried a new drug on him. It makes him our slave so he does whatever we tell him to do! But sadly his inner self won't allow the slave part to hurt you. But he doesn't have enough strength to stop it from killing your friends!" I cursed loudly. In a row. You could barely understand what Curse words i was using, to express my hatred. How could They do that to my brother!? Those sick bastards! "I will kill you! As soon as I GET PARTY BACK, YOU'RE DEAD!" He laughed a cold laugh "Sure, kid." Party began to walk away outside the door with me. I looked at his face to see him still emotionless but now a tear down his cheeks. It was red, like blood. He must be in so much pain inside. And I can't even help him. He took me into a truck and sit me down in the back, knowing I couldn't move. He got into the front seat with the BLI guy. The Draculoids mask was all torn and burned, probably from my brother, before. I snicker at that though. We start driving very fast. obviously doing to BLI industries. I'm gonna die,probably.

(Fun Ghouls POV time: 3:40)

I've been walking in the desert for how long? I don't even know. I am so tired. I could just fall over! But what if I fi-. A truck goes past me at an amazing speed. It said "BLI/ND" on the side. Wait…..they came from the same direction I did. PARTY AND KOBRA! SHIT! I gotta save them! I start to run after the truck, making sure not to loose the site of the red bright lights on the back. I still have flashlight on, helping me to see the truck a little better. I need to get there as soon as I can! I can't slow up…or the worst could happen.


	5. Help me through hell

The BLI truck pulled up to the original building it dissented from. I was way back at a the gate entrance. How am I going to get in there? It would be ridiculous if I just walked on in there like, Hey! I'm just gonna take my friends back and leave! Yeah okay. Best plan. I sigh with frustration. I look for a hole by the gate. Maybe If I do find one I can crawl in and sneak past the guards. I look a  
round the gate, but nothing. I get my gun ready. I guess I'm gonna have to try to sneak past. Just remember, your friends could die if you fail. That sentence continued to replay in my head. I put my flashlight in my holster and ready my gun. I go behind some vans that are in front by the building. Good so far. I walk in with the vans, in a organized straight line. I wish I could just walts in there! I mean, shit! This is ridiculous! I growl under my breath. Forget it, here I go! I run into the door shooting them when they're in my sight. Then I see Party with his eyes closed. I put my gun down. "Party?! Where the hell were you?! How are you not hurt?! What's going on!" He opened his eyes and I almost dropped my gun. "Now,Fun? Uh. Must say that I wi- GET OUT OF HERE GHOUL! RUN, THEY'LL GE-! Hmmm, Party sure is a hell of a fighter!" When Party was screaming for me to run he was normal again but now he is laughing like a mad man. "What the hell is going on here?!" I demand then i see a BLI worker with a messed up mask. "Well, I used a new medication on your friend here. It seems to be working excellently." He puts his hands on Party's shoulders. Then continued. "He might kill you. But the real Party is obviously dieing." He points to Party's head"Inside." I point my gun at him "YOU ARE INSANE!" Party went in front of the BLI worker. "If you wanna shoot, that's fine but It won't hit me." I heard him laugh lightly. Party was not himself but, I can't just kill him and be like 'OH guys I killed Party! But it's okay he was insane and possessed!' I might as well kill the rest of us then! Man, I gotta think fast. Oh! I know! "Party! I got great news! I'm pregnant!" Party growled "This is no time to mess around!" I laugh when Party looks normal and punches the BLI guy in the face. I smile. We got Party…but I don't know for how long. "Let's find the guys!" I smile "Let's go!" We run through a long hallway to an elevator. We go into the elevator to go to the next floor. As we got out and looked around there was only one door that was large and white. We go to the door. Party puts his fingers '1'…'2'…..'3'. We bust in the door to see the guys, but They had eyes like Party did when he was drugged. Crap….We were too late. Can we save them, yet? I have no idea. "Party." He nods watching them carefully. "This is hell."


End file.
